


Super Elixir

by otomiyatickles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gerudo Outfit, Gerudo Town, M/M, POV Prince Sidon, Post-Canon, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: On a trip to Gerudo Town, Sidon wonders how he could thank Link for showing him all these places. While at a foreign place, he hears about a foreign idea: tickle him!
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Super Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve fallen into a deep heaven of SidLink shipping and omg I’m already long past their arc in this game but I fell in love with Sidon at first sight and already saw plenty of SidLink fan art to get totally hyped about this adorable pair. COULDN’T HELP IT! So I’ll just get this up here and take my leave again:).
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 31/3/'20.  
> 

“Link, is it truly fine like this? Don’t I look odd?” 

Sidon obediently followed his partner towards the entrance of Gerudo Town. He was dressed somewhat remarkably, as was Link, who had told him that the rumors of anyone not being a female would get kicked out immediately were very much true. No exceptions for Zora princes. 

It was not that Sidon thought they would forbid the Hero of Hyrule entrance at this point, or him as his partner, but he always took Link’s word very seriously. Link was a man of very few words, so whatever he told him was what he accepted as the truth. 

Link simply nodded. With the veil covering his face, Sidon couldn’t see his expression clearly, but he himself gave him a big toothy smile.

“Let’s go then.” They indeed entered the town without any guards throwing them out, and Link lead them to Riju. 

“Champion, it is good to see you again! Princess Zelda told us of your new mission when she visited us earlier. We are pleased to meet you, Prince Sidon. Please make yourself comfortable during your stay.”

Sidon bowed and greeted them politely. So they knew his identity after all. Perhaps, this dress up was Link’s way of just making sure he would get inside. 

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Riju.” He blushed a little at the sound of the word ‘mission’. Word had gone around pretty fast that Link had taken Prince Sidon of Zora’s Domain on his first trip around Hyrule. 

Sidon had never gone far away from his hometown, so it was truly a delight that Link would spend his time off-duty guiding him around several places, including this town which was actually only accessible for women.

Buliara gave both of them a look, her eyes especially lingering when she glanced at Link.

“You have not grown,” she stated matter-of-factly. Link simply nodded, and Sidon just wanted to laugh, but thought to stay polite.

Buliara then said, “Prince Sidon, I will take you to your chambers as Lady Riju has some matters to discuss with the Champion in private, if you do allow me.”

“Why of course!” Sidon and Link waved at each other before he was taken out. On their way, Sidon commented on some of the pretty things he saw. He also noted that everyone was looking at him.

“Don’t mind them, it’s unusual for men to visit here. Let alone a... Zora prince,” Buliara commented. Sidon shook his head.

“Not at all, it is my honor. I am quite aware my disguise is not working at all. Link went through all that trouble to cover me up though,” he said gratefully, fiddling with his female clothing. Buliara turned her head with a certain expression but said nothing. 

"He really has done a lot for me. I feel burdened, wish I could return the favor but there is nothing I could give him of worth,” Sidon rambled as he really enjoyed conversation.

“Then you should do something for him,” Buliara said.

“Perhaps make an elixir to make him taller,” she added. Sidon cocked his head. Was this her way of joking? Was it a Gerudo joke? 

“I don’t think I can,” Sidon muttered. 

“Would you know anything else that could make him happy? Please, I request your advice,” Sidon asked. 

Right at that moment, two young Gerudo girls came running by. They chased each other, and one ended up tackled to the floor, with the other prodding her sides playfully with her fingers as she yelled, “Yield! Yield!” The girl who was under attack seriously laughed quite a lot, but did not yield.

“You could do _that_ to him.” Buliara nodded at the playing children as they walked around them and continued their way.

“Like.. t-tickle him? Why?” he asked. 

“If you tickle a Hylian and make them laugh, it will make them very happy and energized. Works kind of like a super elixir. The more they laugh, the better.” 

Her back was turned towards him as she walked, so Sidon couldn’t see her face, but judging from his earlier impression of her, this person was not someone who would joke around.

“A-alright then! I will definitely do that! Thank you!” 

They reached the room where he would stay with Link for the night, and Buliara allowed him to go in. He had to bend his head to fit through the door, but the room itself was not bad for his size.

He looked around the room as Buliara stood by the door, ready to leave. 

“Well then. He will be here soon. Give him the super elixir.” She looked dead serious, and Sidon nodded.

“Will do!” A super elixir by tickling, right? He never knew tickling would have such an effect on Hylians. He smiled, remembering how Mipha used to tickle him when he was young. He remembered it was a lot of fun. 

It indeed didn’t take long for Link to arrive. 

“Welcome! Good, right?” Sidon spread his arms, showing how great this private bedroom for the two of them was, pretty secluded from the other rooms.

“Yes, good,” Link said. He sat down on bed and took off his boots, sighing. He was probably tired after their travel here. Sidon sat next to him, nudging him with his elbow.

“Hey, I have something to give to you. I know it might not be much, but I really want to make you happy. After all you’ve done for me, it’s the least I could do,” Sidon started. Link took off his other boot and raised his head, looking at him as he hummed in question.

“Well...” Sidon scratched at his own face, feeling a little shy to do this out of the blue. He then just sighed.

“Ah, I’ll just do it. Pardon me!” Link’s eyes widened when Sidon suddenly pinned him down on their bed. His fingers reached out to tickle both his sides, and he dug in as he wiggled his fingers rapidly. 

“Si- _aahhh!_ Haha- ahah!” The first few giggles came out of the Hylian’s mouth, and Sidon’s eyes widened. Link never spoke much, let alone laugh! 

“Look who got all vocal! I barely got started and you already love it this much!” Sidon said merrily. He pushed Link further up the bed so he himself could also climb up as much as possible - yes, Sidon was often too tall for his own good. And also... that Gerudo outfit Link was wearing was too exposing for _his_ own good!

“Stohoho-aahaha ahahah s-!” Link appeared to be wanting to say something, but Sidon was just too busy scribbling away at that beautiful bare tummy he was showing off.

“Now that I think of it, I have never tickled a Hylian before. This is so much fun!” he sang. Link wheezed and gasped, and for a moment Sidon thought to stop, but then he didn’t. The more he laughs the better. It’s too soon to stop or it won’t work!

“Eyahaha- n-haha! _Neehhhe_!” The cutest sounds came from Link’s lips as Sidon continued to scribble his fingers all around his belly button. Wiggling his pinky finger in it, Sidon found himself mesmerized. Maybe he was enjoying this more than Link should. But then again, Link was laughing very loudly, and encouraged by that beautiful sound, Sidon continued on the wonderful discovery of his Hylian partner’s tickle spots.

“Where else hm...” he wondered aloud, not letting Link up who was desperately prying at his huge hands.

“Ah-hah!” Sidon then said triumphantly, inspired by those cute attempts to fight him off, and he sweeped both Link’s arms up above his head and pinned them right there with ease.

With his free hand, he ran his fingers up and down one of his exposed armpits, causing the poor hero to let out a loud squeal followed by more laughs and giggles.

“Nahaha-Sidaahaha!” Link arched his back, his voice all over the place as he continued to squirm and struggle. His legs were kicking adorably, but nowhere near kicking Sidon away from him. Those bodily reflexes were sometimes close to making Sidon stop because he thought he was harming him, but it only took a second of glancing up at that beautiful smiling face for him to continue.

“Enjoying yourself that much, hm? You look cute, laughing like that,” Sidon complimented. Link’s face seemed to get an even more bright red color at that comment, and he thrashed heavily and finally managed to cry out his name fully.

“S- _Sidon_!” Sidon’s fingers that were now busy scratching at Link’s ribs slowed down for a brief moment. Link wheezed, his hands on top of Sidon’s hands again and trying to hold him in place. 

“Yes, Link?” Sidon asked gently. Link looked at him with pleading eyes, his lips still stretched into the cutest smile, tears in his eyes.... Sidon’s heart did a little somersault right there.

“P-please don’t,” Link wheezed. 

“Don’t what?” Sidon asked. 

“Tickle me...” Sidon wasn’t even aware this could’ve been the greatest joke ever, all he heard was that simple request: Link asked him to continue tickling him! He really was enjoying it! Thank you Buliara, it worked!

“Yay!” Sidon chirped, and he went with a full on tickle attack on Link’s hips while nuzzling his tummy playfully. Link’s beautiful laughing orchestra was back again, and did not stop for the rest of the afternoon, and night. 

He discovered at some point that Link’s legs and feet were also very good spots to explore. Behind his knees was a terribly good spot to tickle him to make him giggle with a voice that sounded like a girl’s, and his feet were very sensitive to even the softest strokes, even the top of his feet were. 

The biggest surprise was that even when he gently stroked Link’s cheek to ask if he was alright, Link giggled at that, and Sidon went to discover that his head and face were ticklish as well. From his cheeks to his ears and even his neck; wo-aaah. Sidon was just amazed at the sensitivity of Hylians, or maybe it was a Link-thing in general. Who knew! 

So, Sidon actually tickled Link for as long as he could laugh. To the point where all Link could do was gasp and wheeze, and he finally thought that he had tickled all of his available laughter out of him for the super elixir to work. 

Since Buliara said the more he laughed the better, he thought this was a good moment to conclude the gift-giving. He gave a gentle kiss on Link’s tummy and then smiled sweetly at him. 

“Link! I’m so sorry! Are you alright? Did I take it too far? I really thought you were enjoying it.” 

Link was not really in a state to answer him, but he nodded.

“What? You _did_ enjoy it?” He nodded again. 

“Ah you did! Good. It’s said to have a super elixir effect for you if you laugh like that. Did it really work?” Another nod, even a smile, or perhaps it was still the smile lingering on his lips from all that laughter earlier. 

“Yay! It’s my way of thanking you for taking me on this trip! Thank you so much, Link!” He hugged him tightly and nuzzled his stomach again. Link tensed up at first, but eventually his limp arms lifted from the bed and wrapped around him, returning the hug. Link nodded again as he did.

“....Y-you’re welcome,” he finally muttered, almost voiceless. Sidon was happy beyond words. He knew any Zora would kick his butt if he tickled them like that. Link didn’t, which meant it really had been a special gift for his Hylian partner!

Which was something Sidon was glad to announce gratefully to Buliara, the next morning. 

“That super elixir thing, it worked!” 

Buliara stared at him with a blank expression. “....That was a lie.” 

Sidon’s eyes widened.

“What?! How was it a lie? I tickled him, made him laugh tons and it actually worked! You are saying it has no super elixir effects?” 

She shrugged. “Yes, I heard you two make noise. Remarkable. But I suggested it because he always looks too serious. I didn’t think it would actually work.” Too serious? Link? Look who’s talking! Sidon gaped at her, but eventually just grinned and crossed his arms.

“Well, believe it or not. It does. You should try it sometime!” He patted her shoulder and followed after Link who stood in the distance, wondering what took him so long.

“Coming dear!” Sidon went after him, and together they left for their next destination. Sidon thought again of what happened. Even if what Buliara told him was a lie, to Sidon it became truth. 

Tickling Link to death had a certain magical effect, in fact, Link had smiled a lot more this morning and right now he was smiling too, and blushing, and Sidon thought this super elixir thing had now become a real thing, and he wouldn’t mind giving it again! 

As for Link...

“Last night’s gift I gave you, did you really like it?” Sidon asked. Link immediately blushed a lot worse than that, his ears tinting slightly red as well, and he stared firmly in front of him.

“Yes,” he said plainly. Sidon was about to speak more, when Link continued, “Just... next time, please let me breathe. Other than that, it was... fine. It was fun. Thank you, Sidon.” 

He smiled at him, and Sidon nearly launched off into the air. Link spoke such a long sentence and he smiled at him. Unable to handle his own enthusiasm, Sidon picked Link up and hugged him.

“Yes! More super elixirs!” Link looked confused, but still returned the hug.

“More... super elixirs..” he repeated fondly. 


End file.
